


Before

by Birdbitch



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdbitch/pseuds/Birdbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the night before Perseus sets off on the quest. He’s nervous and Hermes does his best to alleviate that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before

"Do you think I’m ready?" It’s a strange question for Perseus to be asking—Hermes and Athena have done all they could to prepare him for his quest—but he asks it nonetheless. Hermes laughs and rolls onto his side so he can look at him.

“Yes, I think you are.” He grins at Perseus, who lets out a heavy sigh. “Are you afraid?”

“Should I not be?”

“No, no. It’s good that you’re afraid. It means you’re smart. Just don’t let it get in the way.” Hermes sits up now. “But you’re nervous.”

Perseus nods. “Yes.”

“Oh, Perseus,” Hermes says, “I have faith in you—else I would not lend you my sandals. I foresee a bright future for you.”

He snorts and sits up beside Hermes. “I thought Apollo saw the future,” he says, and there’s a tiny bit of a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Whatever Hermes is doing, it’s working—the longer they talk like this, the less and less nervous Perseus feels.

“Apollo sees what he likes to.” He leans in closer, touches Perseus’s cheek. “I just like what I see.” When Perseus’s cheeks flush, he smiles. “Well, hero?”

“I think you’re right, then,” he says softly, and he doesn’t want to make the first move—only truly foolish humans ever do when dealing with gods—but he bites his bottom lip in anticipation. The truth is, Hermes has seen the future and Perseus is one of the lucky ones. He laughs and shakes his head before leaning in to kiss the boy (because, even now, that’s what he ultimately is and if Hermes has qualms with Athena’s pick, he’s not going to say anything). Perseus responds enthusiastically, and he’s not the best kisser Hermes has ever had, but he’ll take it. He wraps his hand over Perseus’s hip and Perseus moves closer, presses against Hermes evenly, and he smiles into the kiss.

Hermes presses him back down and holds him so his leg comes up naturally and they can rut against each other. He stops for a moment to look at Perseus. “You’re a brave boy,” he says, and Perseus laughs in response.

“Sometimes, maybe.”

“No sometimes about it. Is this what you want?”

Perseus smiles at him and kisses him. “Yes—I didn’t think I was being too obtuse about it but if you were confused—”

“Not confused! I need the reassurance before I deflower you, the night before your quest begins.”

“You’re very kind to me,” Perseus says. He rocks his hips up. “But—will you accompany me, while I travel?”

“I am the friend of all travelers,” Hermes responds. He kisses Perseus. “Of course I will accompany you.” Perseus glows at that, pulls Hermes down closer so he can whisper in his ear.

“Then by all means, fuck me.”


End file.
